


Breathe Lingerie

by clobeast



Category: Marvel
Genre: Art, Collars, Fanart, Lingerie, NSFW Art, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 17:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10621677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clobeast/pseuds/clobeast
Summary: Fanart of Steve Rogers in lingerie from Robin_tCJ's fic "Breathe".





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Robin_tCJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_tCJ/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Breathe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7702894) by [Robin_tCJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_tCJ/pseuds/Robin_tCJ). 




End file.
